lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Manifest Destiny
Manifest Destiny is a Vice case in L.A. Noire. Walkthrough After a shootout in a Hollywood club, Phelps must finish tracking down the remaining shipments of the Morphine. The case starts out with a triple homicide at the 111 Club on Hollywood Blvd. Although the Homicide division is of course on the scene, Ad Vice is called in due to the presence of yet more Army Surplus Morphine. When you arrive, examine Bowe, the dead man leaning up against the circular bar. This will make Bowe a P.O.I. Head into the adjacent room with the stage and you'll find Bittleston. Examine his right coat pocket and you'll find - you guessed it - more morphine! Now check out the Trumpet case near Bittleston's body. You'll notice three mouthpieces. Pick each one up in succession. When you place each one back inside the case, you'll hear a click, which Cole will mention. Once each piece has been picked up and placed back down, a secret compartment will open. Inside you'll find a ticket to the Blue Room, which will add that to your locations and lead to an investigation. And, of course, you'll find a great big morphine syringe. Now head to the back room and examine the big crate of cigarettes, being sure to zoom in on the brand name on the top edge. Move to the right and examine the three guns on the rack, which turn out to be yet more booty from the army surplus heist. Now you're all set to interview the hostess. *111 Club Shooting Incident: Doubt *Knowledge of McGoldrick: Truth Continue on to the Blue Room Club and you will be forced into a cutscene which leads to Elsa being questioned. *Army Surplus Morphine'': Doubt''' *Morphine Overdose Victims:' Doubt' After this, you will tail Elsa back to her home in car. This is followed by cutscenes, leading up to you pulling up to the restaurant. At the restaurant with Cohen: *Finkelstein drug operation: Doubt *111 Club shooting incident: Doubt Now follow your partner Earle to the Burglary department, sit down by pressing Y/Triangle and look at the book. Press A/X on the items circled in red ink. The next part of the assignment is when you are called to a bus shooting where you need to take out a sniper. There is a ladder on the backside of the building that he is atop. When the sniper is dealt with, search his body. In his left hand side of his coat you will find a notebook with a clue for you. Examine the B.A.R and then head to the streets. then you will start talking too another Marine from your old Unit who happens to be the bus driver. *Informed of Coolridge Heist:' Doubt' *Motive for Shooting: '''Lie' - Sniper's Pocketbook''' ''Note - After answering both question correctly you will earn the [[The Fighting Sixth|'The Fighting Sixth']] Trophy/Achievement.'' Following this event, notice in your mini map that you need to call in to HQ on the police phone. Go to the gamewall to find out Jack Kelso's address. Drive to the apartment building and you find Jack Kelso walking up to his door. After the cutscene you end up at the Hollywood Police Department and interview Jack Kelso. *Army Surplus Morphine: Doubt *Ex-Marine McGoldrick: Truth *Arms Stolen from Coolridge: Truth *SS Coolridge Robbery: Doubt Following on from this you will be forced to chase down and shoot multiple suspects at 'Robert's Diner'. You will have to examine the first body which should provide you with 2 clues. The gun does not have to be examined, but you can find a newspaper lying in between both bodies. Proceed to the Hollywood Post Office where you will take place in a shootout against 4 enemies. Once defeated, you will have to search a first male who is near death to find a business card in his left hand. Once found, proceed towards the opposite side of the post office to find another male lying dead on the floor in an enclosed postal box area.When searched you should find a note in his pocket. Once you proceed to Grauman's Chinese Theatre, you will have to chase down the new assailants and kill them. Followed by a lengthy shootout at the 'Meeting Place', Cole will be requested by the police station for an interview with Courtney Sheldon. Once you reach Hollywood Police Station, you will need to enter interview room 2 to begin the cutscene which leads to the interrogation. *6th Marines Being Targeted: Lie '- Note' *SS Coolridge Robbery: Lie - Beckett's Confession Bugs/Glitches There is the potential for a complete invisibility after the first cut-scene. (PS3 only tested)﻿ While tailing Elsa it is possible to get caught in an irresolvable traffic jam. You cannot get her taxi to progress without detection, and the only solution is to allow the suspect to detect you enough times for the game to prompt "Skip Action Sequence?", allowing you to progress. (PS3 only tested) There is a bug in Grauman's Chinese Theatre which may cause the machine gun sound to loop even after a car chase has started and the detectives have left the scene of the shooting. This bug can occur during any cutscene immediately following a shootout. (Xbox 360 and PS3 tested) There is a bug in the Hollywood Post Office building which may cause a strange echo if Roy Earle moves away from the player and a script is launched causing him to say something. (Xbox 360 only tested) There is a bug in the Meeting Place that if you shoot the Car around the corner that's trying to get away, it will crash into the wall and it will prevent you from advancing, if attempting to squeeze between the dumpster and the car, you will be trapped between The Car, The Dumpster, and most likely also Roy (just quit and resume) If you are traveling from the Hollywood Post Office to the Chinese Theatre, do not take back streets. One of the allyways on the route is the 'Meeting Place', and entering the ally will automatically trigger the cutscene for the ally shootout, skipping over the Grauman's car chase entirely. It is impossible to go back following the ally shootout and replay the Grauman's section. (XB360). thumb|500px|left|1 of 10thumb|left|500px|2 of 10thumb|500px|left|3 of 10thumb|500px|left|4 of 10thumb|500px|left|5 of 10thumb|500px|left|6 of 10thumb|500px|left|7 of 10thumb|500px|left|8 of 10thumb|500px|left|9 of 10thumb|500px|left|10 of 10 Category:Cases